Popcorn popping machines are known in the art. One type of conventional popcorn popping machine makes popcorn by heating corn kernels in oil. Another type of popcorn popping machine, known as a “dry” popping machine, makes popcorn by heating corn kernels in hot air. In a “dry” popping machine, the corn kernels are subjected to a current of hot air to heat the kernels to the popping temperature. After popping the popcorn in the hot air, flavoring (e.g., butter, caramel, oil, etc.) can be added to the popcorn if desired. Popping machines using hot air to pop large quantities of popcorn are typically used for commercial purposes.